Amy was the Marrying Kind
by BarrelRacingAndChannyandZammie
Summary: Song-fic based on Mary was the Marrying Kind by Kip Moore.  Ty struggles to get Amy back after he loses her. To his best friend. After losing her, he realizes his true feelings toward her. Will he get her back? What will the couple go through? Please read! MUCH better than it sounds! :
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo…..I have written a Heartland one-shot or maybe two shot… thing-a-ma-jig…. Anyways….moving on….(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that Lauren Brooke does or the song Mary was the Marrying Kind…or Kip Moore…sad, sad day):**

**Mary was the Marrying Kind**

_**Yeah, Jenny was the kind you call up late for a date on Friday night, Didn't never matter how much I had to drink, she'd come and give me a ride…**_

I was standing next to one of the tables that had kegs of beer lining it, along with other alcoholic beverages.

I was at some party one of my buddies was throwing, and I had no freaking clue where he was at, and I probably didn't want to know.

I quickly pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts.

When I found the name I was looking for, I quickly pressed talk.

After the third or fourth ring a familiar female voice filled my ear.

"Where the hell are you at this time Baldwin?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, Jenny," I semi-slurred. "I'm at Nick's place. You remember where that's at right?" I asked.

"Be there in ten," I heard her say before hanging up.

_**Yeah, Becky was a hell-raising, dart throwing girl that could match me beer for beer…**_

"Another shot!" I called to the bartender.

"Gosh damn, Ty!" I heard the girl beside me say.

Becky.

Boy was she hot, but not really my type.

She was tall, about six foot to my six five, with bright red hair and striking blue eyes and a natural tan, but I had my eye on a little blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl. Amy. She was absolutely stunning…

No…Becky was the type I went out with on the weekends to have a good time.

I turned to smirk at the skinny red head.

"What? Little Becky can't keep up?" I asked, still smirking.

"Bring it on buddy!" she said, calling for another shot.

_**Ally was a singer with stars in her eyes and Mary was the marrying kind.**_

_**Gretchen was a grad student working on her masters, a little too smart for me. **_

_**Tammy was a teacher, Daddy was a preacher, Evil as a girl could be. **_

_**Yeah, Megan was a millionaire senator's daughter, my collar was too damn blue. **_

_**Miss Virginia sure was fine, but Mary was the marrying kind…**_

"Hey Ty!" I heard a girl say.

I turned around and saw my neighbor, Amy, standing there smiling and waving at me.

My face instantly lit up.

"Hey, Amy," I smiled, walking toward her to give her a hug.

Amy was my age. She had long, blonde- hair that fell down to her mid-back. She was gray eyes but they were gorgeous. She was one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen in my life. She was also one of the kindest girls I knew. Her mom died just about a year ago. When she died, she left behind the family business. Heartland. The place where they healed horses. I have seen some of the horses that go to that place. Some of them are lunatics. But never the less, they came out healed.

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**Couldn't see it at the time**_

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**How could I've been so blind?**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," I heard the pastor say next to me.

No, he wasn't saying to me, he was saying it to my best friend…and the girl I love…Amy Fleming, now Amy Carter.

I still can't believe I didn't tell her I felt when I had the chance.

I hated myself for it…It didn't matter how much I loved her now. She was married to my best friend. And I was the best man. Oh joy…

_**Mary was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl next door with an angel-face. I figured I could find her wild side, so I took her on a couple of dates. She was sweet and smart, had a queen size heart, nothing like the other girls. She just laughed at my best line, cause Mary was the marrying kind.**_

I remembered our dates together. They were always the highlights of my day, or the week, even the month. Now, they were the highlights of my life.

She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I didn't know it at the time.

She caught me with another woman three years ago. We got into a huge argument and she said maybe she should just leave, and I told her she should. After that she stormed out of my house. I loved her so much. I didn't realize that until the next day. By the time I actually got to talk to her again, she was going out with my best friend. Zach Carter. Yeah. And he didn't even tell me about it either.

Every time I tried to talk to her, Zach would be around, and I didn't want to deal with him so I left. Now everyday I wake up and hate myself all over again.

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**Couldn't see it at the time**_

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**How could I've been so blind?**_

Soraya, Amy's best friend, also her Maid of Honor, saw the pain on my face, and smiled sympathetically at me.

I gave a small smile back, and looked down.

She knew I regretted what I did. Yeah, at first she did hate me for what I did, but when I talked to her about it, she knew that I hated myself for what I did.

She even tried to get Amy to talk to me. She knew we cared so much for each other, and tried to get us back together. Amy would have no part of it though.

Soraya hated Zach with a passion. She knew he was a jerk. Of course, Amy being as stubborn as she is, wouldn't listen to Soraya.

I knew Zach cared for Amy. I knew he loved her, but no where near as much as I loved her. I never told him that though.

After the wedding, we went to the reception.

"Don't worry. Pretty soon you'll be her knight in shining armor," I heard a girl say.

I turned around and saw Soraya standing behind me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It won't last long. With Zach being a jerk, idiot, and low-life cheater, it won't last long. And when it is through between them two, you have to be there to rescue her," Soraya told me, as she came to stand beside me.

I knew there was something else going on…

"What are you talking about Soraya?" I asked again.

"He's cheating on her. With Ashley. I saw them right before the wedding. I know he loves her, but evidently not enough. When she finds out, you have to be there. I already have several pictures, and I tried to show them to her but she said she had to go and to just show her before they leave," she said, and I felt my face go red. I was going to kill him. There are so, so, so many words I could say about him right now…but I won't.

"Please don't kill him…yet…later for sure, but not yet, please," She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

I felt someone watching me, so I looked around.

I then noticed her. Amy.

She was watching me and Soraya.

Was that jealousy on her face?

No, it couldn't be. I was just imagining things.

_**She was something different**_

_**Didn't know what I was missing**_

_**My best friend proved what I already knew**_

_**Mary was the Marrying Kind**_

I wish I would have known all of this before I lost her. I was so blind. I didn't know I loved her until I lost her. Now I will regret it for the rest of my life. I had to fight for her. I don't care if she is married. I will still fight for her. No matter what happens.

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**Couldn't see it at the time**_

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**How could I've been so blind?**_

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**Couldn't see it at the time**_

_**Oh Mary, Mary**_

_**How could I've been so blind?**_

_**How could I've been so blind?**_

_**Oh, I didn't see it**_

_**Babe, I didn't see it**_

_**How could I be so blind?**_

I had to fight for her. No matter what it takes…I will let her know how I feel…

How much I love her…


	2. You're the Love Wanna Be In

**Well, here is the sequel to Mary was the Marrying Kind(:**

**I wasn't planning on making one, but surprise! Hehe(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Lauren Brooke does, including Ty and Amy. I also do not Jason Aldean or his song You're the Love I Wanna Be In…But I DO own the plot and the character Nick Carter, and any other characters I decide to throw in on you that Lauren doesn't…(:**

**ENJOY!:D **

_**I've always been there**_

_**Every time he let you down**_

_**I caught your falling tears**_

_**Before they hit the ground**_

It's been almost two years since Amy and Nick got married.

In that time, Amy has forgiven me and we have started hanging out a lot. We have actually become best friends. We joke around, laugh, do some of the craziest things together.

I still can't believe I lost her though…

I had to act like a stupid jerk when we were dating…and I lost her for it…

But she has forgiven me for it. I thank God everyday that she has, too.

But also during that time, Zach started acting like the jerk that he

really is…

I know that he is cheating on her, but I haven't said anything to Amy though…

Zach and I got into a huge fight because of Amy.

I confronted him about it, and well it didn't end very pretty…

He doesn't come home until early in the morning, and acts like a total ass toward Amy…

Everyday Amy comes over crying.

When she does, I hold her and comfort her. Sometimes we just sit and talk for hours, and other times, I just sit there and hold her.

I want to tell her how I feel so bad, but I am afraid it will just hurt her more, and I don't want that.

I will just have to wait. No matter how long it takes…

_**But I just heard somebody say**_

_**That finally told him goodbye**_

_**Well girl you finally made your move**_

_**Now I'm here to make mine**_

"Ty! You have to go talk to Amy!" Soraya said excitedly.

"Why…?" I asked.

"Did she not tell you yet? Her and Zach are getting a divorce!" she squealed.

I felt my heart swell with joy at this. I had to find her. I started toward the door, and left.

I went to hers and Zach's house, and knocked on the door.

I heard feet running down the stairs and then a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Amy.

She was dressed in a pair of hot pink, black and white Nike runner shorts with a hot pink tank top, one pink sock and one black sock, and had her blonde hair tied up. None the less, she look gorgeous.

"Hey, Ty," she smiled, letting me in the house.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, curious. "Not that I mind you being here…" she added.

I chuckled at her.

"A little birdy told me about you and Zach…" I told her, trailing off.

"Soraya?" she questioned.

"No…" I started, not wanting to rat Soraya out.

She just raised an eyebrow in disbelief at me.

"Yeah…" I said, making a face.

She just chuckled.

"It's true. I told him last night that I wanted a divorce and he stormed out. He's supposed to come by tonight when all of my stuff is gone. I don't even want to see him…" she said, sitting down on the couch. She pat the seat next to her and I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," I said, even though I really wasn't.

"Don't be. He's an ass. I should have seen it before," she replied. "I am happier now. I feel…free," she smiled.

I smiled at her.

Now was the time.

"Amy…" I started, not knowing how to say what I wanted to.

"What is it Ty?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Look, I know I broke your heart…and it kills me to think that I did that to you… I have hated myself all this time, knowing that I did that to you, but Amy, I want you to know, and I know you probably won't feel the same way, and I know that it's a bad time, but I want you to know that I love you, Amy," I said, looking at her the whole time, watching her expression.

First it was confusion, then realization, and then happiness. I think…

When she didn't answer, I finally said, "I am just going to go. Let you have sometime to think about this if you want to. See you around," I half smiled, getting up, but Amy stopped me.

"No, please don't go…" she pleaded. "Ty…"

I looked down at her and then sat down.

"Ty, I don't know what to say…" she smiled slightly.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yes," she said, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap.

"Ty?" I heard Amy mutter.

"Yes, Ames?" I answered.

"I love you, too," she smiled, looking up at me. Straight into my eyes.

The smiled the biggest smiled I have ever smiled in my life before I kissed her…

She immediately kissed back.

This kissed proved how much we loved each other. How much we cared about each other…

Soon enough though we had to pull back for air.

_**I wanna be there when you wake up **_

_**Be more than just your friend**_

_**Baby, there's no mistaking**_

_**You're the love I wanna be in**_

_**Oh yeah**_

"I have a question though…" she said.

"Anything," I replied, kissing her on her forehead.

She smiled before answering, "When did you know that you loved me?"

"I didn't know it, but I loved you since our first date. I didn't realize it until you walked out that night…" I answered her.

She smiled at me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I better get to packing all of my stuff up…" she sighed, getting up.

"Let me help," I said, getting as well.

"Thanks," she smiled, standing on her tippy-toes to peck me on the lips.

_**I've kept my feelings**_

_**Under lock and key**_

_**Couldn't let you see them**_

_**Even though it was killing me**_

_**You can't imagine all the time I spent**_

_**Wishing you were mine**_

_**I just know if we ever kissed**_

_**We'd crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives**_

"So why exactly didn't tell me how you felt earlier?" Amy questioned me as we packed up her stuff.

"I was afraid of hurting you," I admitted. "I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how bad I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Oh.." was her response.

"Was that too much information. Do I have to kill you now?" I laughed, earning a shocked expression and a hit to the head from Amy.

"Not. Even. Funny…" she glared.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Ok," she muttered into my neck.

"All better?" I laughed.

"All better," she laughed, pulling back.

"I love you, Amy," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too, Ty," she said, leaning into the kiss, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

_**I wanna be there when you wake up**_

_**Be more than just your friend**_

_**Baby, there's no mistaking**_

_**You're the love I wanna be in**_

It's been three years since that day.

Six months after I told her, Amy and I moved in together.

Five months after that, I proposed to her.

Almost a year after, we got married.

It was an amazing wedding. We had all of our closest friends and families there.

Most importantly though. It was perfect. For me and Amy both.

On that day, it became official.

I could call Amy Fleming, now Amy Baldwin, mine, and she could call me hers.

We have the perfect life together.

We live at Heartland together, raising our two wonderful children, our five month old twins, Avery Marie and Carson Zachary Baldwin.

Avery looks exactly like me, but has her mother's gray eyes, while Carson looks exactly like his mom, but with my emerald green eyes.

They were perfect to us.

Our life was perfect.

Zach Carter was no longer in our life. In fact, he married Ashley Grant. Soraya is now married to her long time love, Matt Trewin, and they have a little boy together, Carter Riley Trewin.

From that day, Amy and I have not had a fight. Ever. We respect each other in every possible way.

These last few years have been the best of my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her and our children.

_**Well, I wanna be there when you wake up**_

_**Be more than just your friend**_

_**Baby, there's no mistaking, you're the love I wanna be in**_

_**I wanna be there when you wake up**_

_**Be more than just your friend**_

_**Baby, there's no mistaking**_

_**You're the love I wanna be in**_

_**You're the love I wanna be in**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**I would be there when you wake up**_

**Ugh…I know…Crappiest. Ending. Ever…But I do hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!:D **

**Please review!(:**


End file.
